


The Time-Travelling Trio

by IsaWilson76



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaWilson76/pseuds/IsaWilson76
Summary: When Dawn Nora Allen came to 2018 to save her father, who ever said she came alone?(Even if they weren't supposed to follow her)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup guys? This is just a three shot and also something I’ve been working on. I figured that it’s now or never to get it off my chest, because if I don’t, I’m gonna have a conniption.   
> This fic is COMPLETELY Au so be warned and this was just an idea I had.  
> Here are the cast members for Nora’s brother and best friend:  
> Donovan “Bolt” Henry West-Allen: Cameron Boyce  
> Nievo “Neve” Thomas Ramon: Tyler Alvarez  
> Other than that, enjoy!

“Hi! We need to talk.” Dawn Nora West-Allen sauntered her way into the West Household after her father opened the door. “Wow.” She breathed at the sight of the scene in front of her. “This house is bitchin’.”

 

Cisco Ramon’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline at this phrase.  _ Did she just say what I think she said? _

 

“I think I’ve seen you before.” Caitlin Snow voiced everyone’s thoughts in the room. “Didn’t you spill coffee all over Harry and me?”

 

“Yeah and you paid for ours?” Ralph Dibny questioned. “She paid for ours, didn’t she?”   
  


“Weren’t you the server at their wedding?” Wally West asked suspiciously. 

 

Nora was fluxed. She had only intended to see her father in a time before she and her brother existed, but instead, her clumsiness seemed to have gotten in the way again and delivered her to the wrong place at the wrong time. What would she say? Even with superspeed in her blood, she was slow to think of an excuse and had to bite her tongue to keep herself from babbling out some ridiculous excuse. 

 

“Where did you get this jacket?” Barry snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the fierce piece of leather she wore just as her future mother, Iris West stepped into her sight.

 

“From her.” Nora quickly answered.

 

Iris was taken aback by this unexpected claim. No one but her had ever worn her jacket. “Uh, no. Mine is one of a kind.”

 

In her mind, Nora was running out of options. She could run out of the house, but her father would catch her. She could say that she was a stalker but she didn’t want to scare them. “Was this, um, when you let me borrow it.”

 

_ Maybe I should have listened to Dad’s lecture about time travelling. Bolt is never gonna let me hear the end of it and Neve is totally gonna freeze my ass to next year. _

 

Barry searched for the right words for a few moments before finally settling on, “I’m sorry, who are you?”

 

The jig was up for Nora. Finally deciding to stop the excuses, she told them in a serious tone, “I’m your daughter, Nora. From the future. And I think I...made a big, big mistake.”

 

The entire house was submerged in a combination of shock and silence. Not even a breath could be heard and no one could find the right words to speak. It seemed impossible, but then again, Barry Allen  **was** the impossible. The more they looked at the girl, the more it made sense. She had Iris’ features but there was also so much of Barry Allen inside her. Remembering all the times they ran into her and how she acted around them, it was clear that she was really Barry and Iris West-Allen’s daughter.

 

“I-I-I’m your dad?” Barry whispered, unable to comprehend that this stranger, had gone from apparent stalker to his time travelling daughter in the span of 50 seconds.

 

Nora nodded, her bright forest green eyes twinkling at him. “Hi Daddy.” But when she looked at Iris, her expression became sullen. “Sorry Mom.”

 

“Uh…” Iris put down her champagne. “Nora, was it?” Her daughter nodded. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

 

Nora gave a quick nod, but before she could so much as move her toe, there was a rushed banging on the door. Barry opened it and a young man came running in (at normal speed) and hugged Nora tightly. He was wearing a red hoodie over a yellow t shirt,dark blue jeans and friction proof sneakers.

 

“There you are!” He exclaimed before turning to Barry. “I’m so sorry, sir. My sister can be a little crazy sometimes.” He turned his attention back to Nora. “Do you have any idea what we had to go through just to find you?”

 

“Wait is-”

 

“Did you just say that you’re her brother?” Cecile Horton asked suddenly.

 

“Yeah.” The young man nodded. “It’s crazy I know, but we’re twins. Now come on Nora, let’s leave before these nice people start pressing charges.” He began dragging her hand but Nora pushed him off.

 

“Bolt, it’s ok. They know.”

 

Bolt chuckled a little before his thick eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his face morphed into one of outrage. “Wait, what do you mean they know?” Nora gave him a look that clearly read, ‘What do you think?’ 

 

“Dawn Nora West-Allen, what the fuck did you say to them?!”

 

“I won’t have that kind of language in this house, young man!”

 

“Sorry Mom-I mean, ma'am!” Bolt fumbled around. “God, Nora, now you’ve got me doing it.” 

 

Iris didn’t mean to shout at him at all, but for some reason, a feeling of familiarity was taking over her. It was as if she knew these two teenagers somehow, and now that she knew they were her future son and daughter, it was starting to make sense. But she also couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by this visit, because when she pictured having children, the last scenario she had in mind was meeting them before they were conceived.

 

Both teenage speedsters looked around the room, trying to think of something, anything to get away from this house, before more damage could be done. And just when everyone thought things couldn’t possibly get any more stranger, there was another knock on the door and Barry opened it to reveal a Hispanic teenager outside. It was apparent his favorite color was blue because he had blue beanie concealing all of his hair and had sunglasses covering his eyes. He was also wearing dark jeans but he also wore black shoes and a navy blue leather jacket with silver triangles decorating the arms. For some reason, he was also wearing dark blue fingerless gloves.

 

“Are you with these kids?” Barry opened the door wider to show his future children.”

 

“Neve, stay outside” Bolt said quickly but it was too late as the teenage boy came strolling inside, confidence gracing his every step

 

He looked at Nora and said, “When we get home and one of our moms gets on your ass, I’m not saving it this time. Now come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” He was about to walk outside when he finally noticed everyone’s confused reactions in the house. “Uh, does someone wanna tell me why they’re looking at us like that?”

 

“Are you from the future too?” Ralph blurted out, unable to process what was happening before him.

 

Neve looked at Bolt who pointed at his sister, who then said to him in a cautious voice, “I’ll only tell you if you promise not to lose it.”

 

A pregnant pause lay in the air before Neve replied with, “I will do my best.”

 

The twins looked at each other before speaking in perfect unison, “They know we’re from the future and who we are.”

 

No one could see it because of the sunglasses, but the second those words reached Neve’s ears, his eyes began to glow a bright silver. He took slow breaths to keep his temper in check but his hands started leaking mist.

 

“Con permiso.” He opened a breach, which was a swirling vortex of blue snow and icy water. He stepped inside, completely ignoring the bafflement that had spread among the people in the living room, minus of course the twins.

 

“Yeah, I think he’s pissed.” Nora whispered to her brother.

 

“Gee, I wonder how  **that** could have happened.” Bolt sneered while grinding his teeth in anger.

 

“Um...where did your friend go, exactly?” Joe asked.

 

“Oh he’s in Antarctica.” Bolt replied nonchalantly. “Don’t stress, he’ll be back shortly.”

 

“And what is he doing in Antarctica, exactly?” Wally West asked his future nephew.

 

“Blowing off steam.” Bolt replied. “Or in his case, frost.”

 

“And he only goes there when he gets really pissed.” Nora added on. “It’s the best way to avoid another... **incident** .” In perfect harmony, the twins shuddered violently. Barry and Iris looked at each other, worrying about their future children and what had happened in this “incident” they clearly did not want to be reminded of.

 

“Bolt and Nora, was it?” Joe asked his future grandchildren.

 

“Yeah?” Nora asked.

 

“I’m not sure I wanna know what happens in the future but I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I ask, ‘What are you doing here?’” The others nodded, glad that somebody had finally asked the question that had been on their minds for a while.   
  


“That depends on what you’re asking.” Bolt retorted. 

 

Nora rolled her eyes and smacked her brother upside the head. “He’s asking why we came from the future, dumbass.”

 

“You should talk.” Bolt shot back.   
  


“I had to save Dad, in case you haven’t noticed!” Nora exclaimed.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Barry stood in between his future children. “Let’s just slow down guys. Um, I’m not an expert on this whole dad thing but how about let’s talk about this mistake you made Nora.” He eyes his daughter warily. “When did you save me?”

 

Suddenly, the swirling vortex of ice and water appeared near Caitlin, making her jump in surprise, and the blue clad boy came back in, dusting his hands as if he got rid of a pesky mosquito.

 

“Sorry about that.” He brushed his pants. “I needed some time to cool off.” Bolt started to snicker but then closed his mouth when his friend said, “Don’t even think about it Bolt.”

 

“Too late.” Bolt kept smiling. “I’ve already thought about it.”

 

“ _ Ay Dios Mio _ .” He dragged his hand down his face. “Since we’ve caused enough damage here, shouldn’t we go?”   
  


“Wait” Caitlin said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. But when her palm made contact with his leather jacket, she realized that there was something about the design that seemed all too familiar. The pattern, the design, even the color scheme, it all reminded her of Killer Frost. “Who are you?”

 

“I don’t think I should tell you, miss.” said the boy in a worried tone.

 

“Neve.” Bolt gave a look of concern towards the boy. “At least show them what you look like.”

 

A heavy silence clung to the air, everyone waiting with bated breath, at what the future speedster meant. After a few minutes of deliberation, Neve took off his sunglasses, revealing royal blue eyes that twinkled under the sunlight. He gingerly removed his beanie, and wild, messy silver hair with blue tips.

 

Both Cisco and Caitlin looked at Neve, noticing the eerie similarities between the three of them and Killer Frost. He had Cisco’s complexion, as well as his powers and he had Killer Frost’s icy appearance as well as her powers and sense of fashion. Even more surprising, was that Neve looked exactly like Caitlin when she was scared.

 

Both of them cast a glance at each other, the same though racing through their mind,

 

_ Is this my son? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup guys? I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while but I assure you, that this fic is NOT abandoned!  
> This fic is COMPLETELY Au so be warned and this was just an idea I had.  
> Here are the cast members for Nora’s brother and best friend:  
> Donovan “Bolt” Henry West-Allen: Cameron Boyce  
> Nievo “Neve” Thomas Ramon: Tyler Alvarez  
> Other than that, enjoy!

Once they finished the introductions of the future kids (minus Neve), Team Flash brought the party to an end, Cecile went home to take care of her baby, and the future kids were having their DNA tested for proof of paternity between the West-Allens. Meanwhile, Neve was standing in the corner, as far away from his future parents as possible. He had already guessed that his mother’s Killer Frost side was gone in this time, but he hadn’t inherited his appearance from nowhere.

 

“Well DNA never lies.” Caitlin announced. “It looks like Nora and Bolt were telling the truth. So...congratulations Barry and Iris, you’re going to be parents. Or you’re already parents in the future.”

 

“Oy, this is confusing even for time travel.” Cisco rubbed his forehead.

 

“But none of this explains why they’re even here.” Ralph blurted out, unable to keep his mouth shut, again. Joe gave his future grandson a questioning glare.

 

“Don’t look at me, Pawpaw.” Bolt pointed to his sister. “It was all her.”

 

“Oh please, like I didn’t have to save your ass when you ended up in the 30th century.” Nora quipped at her brother.

 

“That was an accident and it was one time!” Bolt argued. “This? This was doing the one thing Mom and Dad told us never to do.”   
  


“I’m trying to bring this family back together, Donovan Henry West-Allen.” Nora snarled angrily. “Unlike you, who is too much of a coward to do anything.”   
  


Immediately, Bolt punched his sister who then punched him back. The twins continued in their fight, landing blows on one another until Barry whooshed in and yelled,

 

“Enough! Both of you!” The twins immediately stopped. “Now, I know we’re not supposed to know the future, but Nora, you saved me. When did you save me?”

 

“Remember the falling debris from Devoe’s satellite?” Nora asked her father, who nodded in reply. “Do you remember another speedster?”

 

Barry was about to say yes, when his CSI mind went into work and put two and two together. “That was you?”

  
“Yes.” Nora replied. “We’ve grown up without a father but we’ve all been surrounded by your legacy. I just wanted my father back. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Come here.” He brought her in for a tight hug. “Nora, I don’t know what to say other than I love you already. But by changing the past, do you know what this means?”

 

“Time is getting screwed up again?” Neve bluntly asked from the corner, where he was sitting.

 

“Not now, Neve.” Bolt said warily to his best friend. “My sister is on the verge of an emotional breakdown as it is.”

 

“When is it I have emotional breakdowns?” Nora questioned her brother.

 

“When you females were so-” Iris immediately cleared her throat with her hands on her hips, prompting Bolt to become stiff as a board. “And I’m going to shut up now to avoid a painful death.”

 

Joe snickered under his breath but he couldn’t swallow down the pride that had risen in his heart when he saw his baby girl act like him when Barry was a teenager. Children tend to grow up fast after all.

 

“Nora, just so you know,” Neve straightened his jacket. “When we go back and one of my moms freezes on your ass if your mom doesn’t, I’ll be watching.”

 

“Like the time you froze Central City?” Nora retorted at him.

 

“Ok.” Neve held his hand up. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: I wasn’t in the right headspace, so it’s not really my fault the Incident happened.”

 

The future twin speedsters shuddered violently as soon as Neve finished his sentence. The rest of Team Flash looked at the trio with awe and concern. Who exactly was Neve and what incident happened that must have been so traumatic that the mention of it invoked fear in these children?

 

“Neve?” Wally asked nervously. “ I know we’re not supposed to know the future and everything but what is this Incident?” Once again, the twins shuddered while Neve looked at his shoes, his expression concealed by the shadows.

“Long story short, I was a young impressionable teenager going on a date with his boyfriend. I waited for hours at the fancy steakhouse, but he never showed up. So after several times of him not answering the phone, I went to his house only to find him having a threesome with two other people. So because my powers are tied with my emotions, you can probably guess what happened to Central City in July that night.”

 

Everybody, even the twins, winced and showed pain on their faces, unable to imagine what Neve had gone through that night. He was only a young man when this had happened, when he had his heart broken in a way that was was so horrible and cruel. 

  
Caitlin felt like bursting into tears at that moment. She had years of experiencing heartbreak, but not like what Neve had gone through. Maybe some part of Killer Frost was still inside her, or maybe this was all Caitlin, but she wanted to go out, track down who was responsible for her (possible) future son’s turmoil and rip them to shreds.

 

Cisco on the other hand, had his fingernails penetrating into the palm of his hand, as a way of containing his anger. Thanks to his vibing abilities, he was able to tune in to the young metahuman’s energy and quickly realized why it was so familiar-because the young man in front of him, who had hair of snow and eyes of ice in the Atlantic, was his only son. But after hearing what Neve had gone through, it took all of Cisco’s willpower, not to scoop up the boy into his arms, hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok. He also was restraining himself from travelling to the future and finding the ex-boyfriend scum, just so he could teach them a lesson-Reverb style.

 

“I’m sorry, Neve.” Wally said, berating himself in his head for asking such a personal question.

 

“It’s fine, man.” Neve waved his hand in the air. “I mean, we thawed out the city, and everyone was ok, so there’s good things out of that story.”

 

“Like that thing you saw back in the house.” Bolt added on. “Antarctica is kind of his happy place.”

 

“For obvious reasons.” Nora finished just as a noise that equalled to an earthquake rumbled in a loud echo. 

 

Bolt rubbed his stomach, grinning sheepishly as his ears burned a bright scarlet. 

 

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten all day.” He chuckled.

 

“How about we all go out for Big Belly Burger?” Iris suggested. “Just to process all of this?”

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” said Joe. “I may need a drink just to be able to get my thoughts going again.” Barry hummed in agreement, understanding how Joe felt. After all, it wasn’t every day one met their grandchildren who travelled back from the future.”

 

While everyone was making their way out of STAR Labs, Cisco pulled Neve aside.

 

“Hey...Cisco.” Neve wanted to call him “Dad” but he decided not to, so as not to screw up the timeline more than it could have been.

 

“What’s your name?” Cisco asked, earning a look of confusion from the teenager. “I mean, is Neve a nickname or something, cause I feel that there’s more to it.”

 

Neve laughed a little at Cisco’s curiosity, feeling nostalgia at the memories of being a young child and curious about everything.

 

“It’s short for Nievo.” He said.

 

Because it wasn’t too different from the Spanish noun, Cisco was able to figure out what it meant: Snow.

 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Cisco said to him.

 

“Yeah, one of my moms picked it.” Neve rubbed the back of his head.

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “One of your moms?”

 

Neve chuckled, blushing a little. “It’s actually not that weird when you get used to having two mothers who share a body.”

 

On that note, he walked out, leaving the engineer to collect his thoughts. Inside, he was bursting with pride at a name that represented both his heritage and his mother (or in this case, mothers.)

 

Of course, he wouldn’t pressure him to tell him anything about the future or of the apparent marriage between him and Caitlin as he understood the consequences of time travel. But he couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

“Dios Mio.” He whispered, running a hand through his long raven hair. “I’m a papa.” He burst out laughing with joy. “I’m a papa!” But as soon as he finished his mini-celebration, a dreadful thought crossed his mind:

 

_ We’re gonna need more diapers. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Just know that this is a 3 shot, so there’s more to come!


End file.
